Bonding
by Pesky Meddling Blonde
Summary: PG-13 later on. Third chapter up!
1. Reggie Comes Home

Bonding  
By: Blondie  
2.24.2002  
  
A/N: I thought of this reading a Hey Arnold fic about the kids having to pretend their married. Well, here's my little fic.   
  
A/N2: My first attempt at a Rocket Power fic.  
  
A/N3: Review! Review! Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Otto man, I totally forgot my SA on why dogs are cool," whined a 12 year old boy with red hair and a yellow hat with one red stripe across the middle covering it.  
  
"We have ten minutes 'til the bell, Twist," a boy with wild brown hair replied. "Do it now."  
  
"Or you could turn it in late yet, hopefully, it will still be good enough for the proper grade," said a boy with blonde hair and black glasses.  
  
"Yeah, remember when you suggested that last year in sixth grade?" Otto asked. "Mr. Rutger flipped."  
  
"But this is seventh grade," reminded Sammy, the blonde.  
  
"I'll try it but I dunno," replied Twister. "Where's your sister Otto? Is she back from the one year in-line skate competition race thingie?"  
  
"She's coming back today," replied Otto. "Why?" he asked mischeviously.  
  
Twister blushed. "Just wondering."  
  
Sammy rolled his eyes. "Let's get going. The bell's going to ring."  
  
~~~~~  
  
After school.....  
  
"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! Let's see if she's home," wailed Twister.  
  
"Maybe she brought us stuff!" exclaimed Otto.  
  
"You're lucky Twister. I told you Miss Macenzy would let it slide. As long as the writing's good," all hope drowned from Sammy's voice in the last part of his sentece.  
  
The trio ran upstairs in Reggie's room to find her asleep. Her backside was facing them and from what they could tell, she was different.  
  
"Guys, let her sleep," said a guy with a blue hat. "She'll be up soon."  
  
"But daaaaaaaaaad," wailed Otto.  
  
"Huh?" said a voice.  
  
"Now look what you did, you woke her up," said their father. Otto felt sheepish.  
  
"Didyagetmesomething????" he asked.  
  
"Otto!!! Don't ask her that...yet," replied their father.  
  
"Don't worry Dad," Reggie said. Reggie held a big bag in her hand. She reached in it.  
  
"For Otto man, a new retro skateboard." Reggie handed it to him.  
  
"But it's white," said Otto, who got a be-grateful-you-got-anything look from his father.  
  
"That's the best part," said Reggie, again reaching in the bag, pulled a smaller plastic bag filled with peel-off stickers, and handed them to Otto. "Create your own design."  
  
"Sweet!" he yelled and headed for the stairs. "Thankswelcomeback!"  
  
Reggie rolled her eyes. "OK, Dad."  
  
"Whatchagetme?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"I got you AND Tito tickets to the Hawaiin Surf Contest this summer. Suite seats," she replied.  
  
"OHMY GOSH. Gladyou'rehomehoney. GottashowTito!" Raymundo ran out of the house just like Otto had.  
  
Reggie chuckled. "Sam, I got new gear for street/ice hockey. Their a new brand. Best out," she said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Wow Reggie," he replied. "Thanks." He slowly walked down the stairs.  
  
"So, watcha get me?" Twister asked.   
  
"Well, yours was the most expensive," said Reggie.  
  
"Even more expensive than those tickets?" asked Twister.  
  
"I won those," she said. "Anyway, I got you a new video camera, water proof. It has a warranty you can send over and their are dozens of tapes in the bag."  
  
Twister smiled. "Thanks." He took the bag. "So your first year of 7th grade?"  
  
"Yep," she said, then grinned. "A whole year stuck with you guys."  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"I'm just kidding Twister," she said, then yawned. "I'll see you tommarow, Twister." She layed down and instantly fell asleep. Twister smiled. He pulled the covers over her and pulled a strand of stray hair out of her face.  
  
"See you tommarow," he replied softly.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: First Chapter is up!! If you're wondering, Reggie won the money in the contest. It was a year long because you had to travel everywhere to keep your title if you won. No matter what, it ends in a year. Don't worry, she won everything.  
  
A/N2: In the next chapter there'll be: Reggie's first day of school, someone has a crush on her, and Reggie's new style. (She's still a tomboy don't worry).  
  
A/N3: Remember, it's my first attempt at a Rocket Power fic so review it honestly.  
  
A/N4: Review! Review! Review! 


	2. Married at Last

Bonding  
  
A/N: Second chapter!! Please continue to read and review. Please also note my first RP fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't worry Otto man, I'll meet you at school," said Reggie, as she poured syrup on her waffles.  
  
"Don't be late, or Mr. Fruit will have your ass," replied Otto, and headed out the door with his new stickered-up skateboard.  
  
"Fruit, what a funny name," she mumbled and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who's the babe," asked an 8th grader, Chad.  
  
"My sister," replied Otto.  
  
"She looks ho- different," commented Twister.  
  
"You were gonna say hot, huh Twist?" asked Otto.  
  
"Nu uh." Twister turned bright red.  
  
"Go ahead and try, Twistcrap," stated Chad. "But I'll get her before first period."  
  
"Whatever," said Twister, "she would never go for a guy like you. You are a freak of nature."  
  
Chad rolled his eyes and walked up to Reggie.  
  
Reggie was wearing a purple tank top and blue jeans. Her long hair wasn't brushed. She had devoloped beautifully into a young woman.  
  
"Yo babe." Chad said.  
  
"The names Reggie," Reggie gritted throught her teeth. Chad didn't seem to notice. He put his arm around her.  
  
"How'd you like to come to my house-"  
  
"How'd you like to remove your hand before I personally kick your ass," interupted Reggie.  
  
"Ohh feisty. I like 'em that way," he said and pulled her closely. She gave a look of desperate to her friends.  
  
"Yo Chad," said Twister. "I don't think she wants you."  
  
"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Now where were we baby?" He closed his eyes and put his mouth on hers. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore so she kneed him where it hurt. He gasped and let go.  
  
"Don't touch me again," she stated. "Thanks Twist."  
  
"No problem Regg," replied Twister as they walked over to their friends.  
  
"Ohh, your knight in shiny armor," said Sam, mockingly.  
  
"Good one, Sam," Otto replied.  
  
'Sam," Sam thought, "He called me Sam!!'  
  
Twister turned red and Reggie rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In class......  
  
"Well, to learn from Selma and Winston, we're going to learn how tough and fun it is," said Mr. Fruit. "So we will draw names from my tophat."  
  
"I hope I get Spicy," said Chad under his breath.  
  
"Get into a single file lines boys," he stated.  
  
Otto was first. He closed his eyes, reached in and picked up a strip of paper.  
  
TRISH it read.  
  
"Crap," said Otto.  
  
Twister stuck in his hand too. He closed his eyes, put his hand in, took out the slip of paper and read REGGIE.  
  
'Cool,' he thought. He went over to Reggie and slipped his arm around her.  
  
"Hey hun," he said.  
  
"You're my future husband, huh?" she asked, giggling.  
  
After everyone was seated, Mr. Fruit cleared his throat.  
  
"We'll start tomorrow," he said. "Best one gets the grade."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What'd think? In the next chapter, loves blossoms for the 2. Please R and R!! 


	3. The Wedding Plans

Bonding- Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note- Sorry for the delay. I had school, traveling, etc., etc. This chapter is dedicated to NeptuneLily, whom I know was waiting for a very long time. I love the stories you write, NeptuneLily. Anywayz, I'm thinking of making a site about Twister and Reggie. If anyone wants to help me, review it or e-mail me at- phoebe_joey_fan@yahoo.com. Now, on with the story!!  
  
  
The Wedding Plans-  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey," said Otto, while skating home with his friends. "I can't believe I'm married to Trish."  
  
"I know," said Reggie, "me too. I think she's too good for you. You're lucky she was avaliable." She giggled a femineme, bell-like laugh.  
  
Otto steamed with rage and tried to tackle Reggie, but she jumped on a bench and grinded ahead of Otto. Otto looked pissed and hurried to catch up with his sister.  
  
"Remember," said Reggie. "I just won a competition. Are you that stupid? Or is it just me?"  
  
Twister and Sammy giggled. This 'new' Reggie was very different...maybe a bit more femineme...a bit more original...but they didn't care.  
  
Reggie pulled out a piece of paper from her back-pach while skating backwards.  
  
"It says," said Reggie, focusing her attention on Twister. "That we need a proposal date and a wedding song. We also need wedding gifts for each other, a budget plan, how many kids we're going to have...etc. etc....yeah....anyways....we'll had to the Shack, get some fries and shakes and start there."  
  
"I'm up for that!" said Twister.  
  
Reggie smiled and bumped into someone. She lost her footing and fell on him.  
  
"Hey babe," said Chad, getting up and fixing his hair. "Remember, we're not married to each other, we're married to different people....but I can change that..."  
  
"Dude," said Twister. "She's married to me and she doesn't want to get married to you." Twist looked at Reggie hopefully. "Right?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I don't," said Reggie, getting up with the help of Twister. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but why won't you just leave me alone? You're never gonna get me...never in a million years."  
  
"I'll get you soon, babe," said Chad, walking the oppisite direction. "Just you wait and see."  
  
"Ohhh," said Reggie, after he was gone. "I hate him."  
  
"Don't say that Reg," said Sammy.  
  
"He thinks I'm some sort of...hootchie," said Reggie, skating furiously towards the Shack.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So Twist," said Reggie after eating a few fries. "What do you wanna be when you grow up?"  
  
"Ummm," said Twister. "I wanna be a photographer/video cameraman."  
  
"Ok," said Reggie, typing on her new laptop. "You'd probably make 10,000 dollars a year."  
  
"Wow!" said Twister. "That'll definately support our kids."  
  
"Kids?" asked Reggie, surprised.  
  
"Yeah," said Twister. "Why not?"  
  
"Really, you want kids?" asked Reggie.  
  
"Sure," said Twister.  
  
"Wow," said Reggie. "I didn't know you could be so sensitive."  
  
'Me neither,' thought Twister.  
  
"How many," asked Reggie as she typed on her computer quickly.  
  
"I was thinking twins or triplets," said Twist. "Up to four."  
  
"Wow," said Reggie.  
  
"Is that too much for you?" asked Twister.  
  
"No.." said Reggie. "It's exactly what I had in mind. Now I wanna be a model."  
  
"You?" said Twister. "I thought you were mostly into extreme sports."  
  
"I am," said Reggie. "I wanna be a model, though."  
  
"How much would you make?" asked Twister.  
  
"A lot more than you," said Reggie. "Now, where'd you wanna live?"  
  
"In Ocean Shores," said Twist. "Duh."  
  
"No, I mean in a house, street, mansion, or an apartment?" asked Reggie as she smacked her forehead.  
  
"I don't think it would matter as long as I'm living with you," said Twister.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Reggie. "That's so sweet."  
  
'What am I saying?' thought Twister.  
  
"But, with our income, we could afford a mansion with a hot tub and a pool," said Reggie.  
  
She typed furiously away on her laptop. "Now, what about pets?"  
  
"Pets?" asked Twister. "I wanna dog."  
  
"Me too!" said Reggie.  
  
"Cool!" said Twister. "We'd totally get along if we were gonna get married for real!"  
  
Reggie turned to look at him.  
  
'Oh crap, what have I done,' thought Twist.  
  
Reggie hugged him. "I hope to find someone just like you."  
  
"Ditto," said Twister.  
  
"Now," said Reggie. "The wedding should be an outside fiasco. The will be sakuras, roses, and sunflowers."  
  
"That's cool," said Twist. "But there'd better be some tight music!"  
  
"Hell yeah!" said Reggie.  
  
"What about our honeymoon," said Twister. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii and Paris."  
  
"I've always wanted to go to Tokyo and England," replied REggie. "We could go all around the world!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Twister. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, it is," said Reggie. "Finally, a homework assignment actually turned in on time." She closed her laptop and popped some fries in her mouth.  
  
"Hey," said Twist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Author's Notes- Review! Review!! Review!!! 


End file.
